Harvey Staddon
The son of Mrs Palmer Staddon, who runs the teen hut. The former womaniser he ends up marrying Carrie Chung and has a son Elbert Staddon. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to Mrs Palmer Staddon and Oswald who would soon divorce. Mrs Palmer Staddon created and looked after the Teen hut a home devoted to children without parents. Harvey when he was 8, moved out of Grasmere Valley, living with his father and soon on his own. He ended up living a hedonistic lifestyle as he chases after the women and lives a very irresponsible lifestyle for many years. However he is soon compelled to come back to Grasmere Valley after Mrs Palmer Staddon insists he wants to see him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 4 He moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Harvey is among those in the makeshift SWAT team as led by Del to try and hunt down Rachel Sorel for Zusanna Forster who wants her to get her so they can fix the plumbing in their house which had been flooded. When there is no luck at Rachel's house the SWAT team send Zusanna and those with her home but as they do Rachel is there shaking David Forster hand as she had just finished fixing the plumbing as David had called her. Del not realising this called for the the SWAT team fire with their hot water guns which due to their being windows open caused for the house to be flooded once again! Volume 8 Sadly Harvey's mother Ms Palmer Staddon died during the Great Fire which left him to care for the Teen Hut as he inherited it from her. This also forces for him to try and grow up. Volume 12 When he gets texts accusing him of having an affair with Meg Robinson, he knocks on her door. She is about to swing a bat at him as her house has just had a brick thrown in the window and is also getting threatening messages as well vilifying the pair of them. Soon enough Agatha Hubris comes to the house accusing them of having an affair. She believes she is dating Harvey Staddon, something which is false as are the rumors of an affair between Harvey and Meg. Due to the commotion involving the brick Uncle Winston calls the police and are arrested by Charlene Moray and Detective Lang for disturbing the peace, even though it was their peace that was disturbed. It turns out the reason why they got the calls was that Agatha had hired Georgi Sykes to investigate the so called relationship as a private investigator. With her black book with all her cases ending up being stolen by Kate Concade and used Camilia Debarge account to release the information on their so she can get story ideas, Harvey and Meg quickly were effected by the rumors. They end up getting an official apology from both Charlene Moray and Agatha Hubris. Volume 18 Harvey along with Ellen White and Joshy Smart went to see a Steve Queen movie when The Teen Hut is almost demolished by Josie Buxum with a bulldozer after Aunt Gretta Bates refused to bake her wedding cake. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Harvey is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. Harvey ends up being part of the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day especially after she nearly bulldozed The Teen Hut something which Harvey running it is clearly furious about which ends up happening. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #16 Tale of Sean Debris Harvey is seen at the Thames Valley Christian Camp being one of the leaders and is there when Sean Debris reunites with his wife Anne Debris who is surprised to see him alive. #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis When Karen Ellis is announced dead, he is among those who openly cheer and celebrate the fact she has passed away. It turns out however she is very much alive and well and just wanted to hear what everyone said her funeral hence faking her death. When the things weren't flattery she burst out of the coffin at her own funeral to lecture at everyone for not liking her. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules When Julian Jules announces that the town is to be hit by an Earthquake, Harvey is among those seen in Ze Pub celebrating, and getting his drinking done before the Earthquake hits as it may kill them and this is the chance for a last hurrah.